


alice

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [10]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kinda, Non-Sexual Age Play, just selling, not using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Deb and Alice stay with Lex when she slips into headspace while Ethan is busy.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	alice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: we open up on lex selling drugs to deb. that's as far as it goes, but she does mention that she sometimes hangs out to smoke with her  
> i was thinking about mariah the other day so this exists now. i have one more fic left to post that's written and still no motivation, rip me

Lex waited in a tree behind the school alone. Hannah was going to Pizza Pete’s with Tim and Mr. Houston, so she didn’t have to worry about needing to pick her up from school. She didn’t even have company because Ethan’s uncle had to take him to the dentist for a cavity!

Lex hugged her backpack close. She was struggling not to be little now too. She didn’t know what to do and she felt lost and little. God, would Deb just hurry up so she could sell this weed and go home to Dorito?! Hopefully her mom wasn’t home today….

“Hey, Foster!”

Lex jumped and almost fell out of the tree when Deb shouted. She climbed down. Deb’s girlfriend was with her, looking nervous. Lex had never really spoken to Alice, but she knew she wasn’t a fan of weed.

Usually Lex would hang out and make small talk and smoke with Deb when she sold her weed, but today she just really wanted to get home. She didn’t even say hi when Alice greeted her.

“You okay, Foster? Lex?” Deb asked.

Lex nodded and shoved the money in her pocket, then turned to walk home.

She saw Alice lean close to her girlfriend and whisper something, but Lex didn’t care what she said. 

“Hey!” Deb chased after Lex and grabbed her shoulder. “You sure you’re okay?” Lex nodded. “Lex...are you little?”

Lex’s eyes widened. How could she possibly have known?! Her breathing started to quicken. How could someone find out? What if she told everyone?! Nobody else was supposed to know….

“It’s okay. Alice does too. I won’t tell anyone.”

Lex relaxed a little, but was still freaking out. Nobody was supposed to know…. There were already too many people who knew!

“Do you want a ride home?” Deb didn’t think it would be a good idea to let Lex go home alone when she was little.

Lex shrugged. She’d get home to Dorito quicker if she said yes, but she didn’t want to inconvenience Deb and Alice. They only got the weekend together, afterall.

“Come on. I’ll drive you.”

Lex agreed and walked slightly behind the two other girls. She sat in the backseat.

Deb parked and she and Alice walked Lex inside her trailer. “Do you have anyone who can take care of you?” Deb asked. She was fully ready to adopt her if she said no.

Lex nodded. “Ethan…. But he’s at the dentist.” She didn’t mention Hannah. She still felt weird about letting her younger sister take care of her, and she was already on her way to Pizza Pete’s anyway! Mr. Houston had texted her when he picked the kids up from school. 

“What if we stay with you for a while?” Deb didn’t want to leave Lex alone when she was little.

Lex shrugged. “Okay, I guess. Gonna go change.” Lex walked to her and Hannah’s room and put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Ethan’s t-shirts. It was a little big on him, so Lex was practically swimming in it! Lex hugged Dorito and went back to Deb and Alice. Alice sat on the floor and pulled some coloring books out of her backpack.

“Wanna color with me?” Alice asked, shyly. Lex agreed and sat next to her.

“Are you two hungry?” Deb asked. “Should I find you guys a snack?”

“Can I have animal crackers please?” Lex asked. “They’re on top of the fridge.”

“Sure!” Deb went to the kitchen to get the animal crackers.

“What are you gonna color?” Alice asked.

Lex shrugged and pet Dorito’s head. Alice gave Lex a coloring book to look through. Lex landed on a page of Pain and Panic from Hercules. She tugged on Alice’s sleeve. “Can I do this one?” She wanted to make sure Alice wouldn’t get mad if she didn’t ask first.

“Yeah! Here’s my crayons and I got markers too!”

Lex reached for a crayon.

The front door opened and Lex looked up, afraid it was her mom. She was relieved to see Ethan there instead.

“Ethan!” Lex jumped up and hugged him tightly. “You okay?”

“‘M numb,” he told her, resting his head against her shoulder.

“Hi, Ethan,” Deb said. Ethan waved. “You good to take over here now? Or would you like us to stay?” She wasn’t sure if he was little too and there was no way she was leaving two littles alone! She had plans with Alice, but they could be rescheduled.

Ethan shrugged. “Should be fine, but y’can stay if ya want.” He was grumpy and he couldn’t feel his face, but he’d be okay to take care of Lex now.

“I think we’ll get going now if you’re okay here. Come on, Alice.”

Alice pulled out the coloring page Lex did and gave it to her. “Bye, Lex! It was fun coloring with you!”

“You too,” Lex said. “Thank you for letting me keep this!”

Deb smiled. “Maybe we can schedule a playdate for you three next time Alice is in Hatchetfield.” Deb wouldn’t mind taking care of three kids. Alice was an angel and Lex was great while she was there. She was sure Ethan would be a good kid too.

“Okay,” Lex agreed. She hadn’t thought she’d ever let anyone else be around when she was little, but Deb and Alice were nice. She liked them.

“Hopef’lly I’ll be able to feel my face then.”

Deb patted Ethan’s back and took Alice’s hand. “We’ll talk to you guys soon.” They left and Ethan dragged Lex to the couch.

“Look what I colored!” Lex showed Ethan the coloring book page.

“Cool!”

“Wanna play with Legos?”

Ethan shook his head. “Not now. ‘M numb n’ miserable. Cuddle me.”

Lex hugged Ethan tight. “Can we watch a movie at least?”

“I guess you wanna watch Hercules?”

Lex nodded, enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

Ethan smiled (he thinks —he couldn’t feel it if he did) and grabbed the remote to put the movie on.

**Author's Note:**

> ethan would still be numb, right? idk how long is normal. i stayed numb for 13 hours after the dentist once..  
> wish me luck i get motivation back, i have so many ideas but i just can't write bc my brain sucks


End file.
